My George
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: George is broken and hurting after his brother dies, he hs been ignoring his family for months. So Molly owls Isabelle, who helps George through his tough time! Does love strike twice for George and Isabelle...? T for matue themes and sujestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a little love story between George Weasley and O.C. I personaly Love George and want to write him with someone other then Angelina, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer... I own none of J.K Rowling's magic. Only the charecters you don't know! If I did Fred and Dobby would be alive and Dumbledore and McGonagall would have kids... So Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>The door opened before my hand touched the door. A plump witch with red hair stood in front of me. She studied me carefully before gesturing me into the house, called the Burrow.<p>

"Molly, who's there?" An aging wizard with greying red hair called from a small table.

"Come on then dear, follow me,"She led me to the kitchen and to the small table.

The man looked at me carefuly, trying to figure out if he knew me. Molly sat across from me, becide her husband.

"Thank you for comming,"She said quietly.

"Who might you be?" Arthur Weasley asked me.

"Im Isabelle Voulier."

He pursed his lips. "I don't mean to be rude, but I want to know why you are here?" He studied me wearly.

"Arthur, I wrote her and asked her to come,"Molly said quietly.

"Why?"

"She is a very close friend to George and I feel that she can help..." Arthur cut her off,

"Molly, how could she help him, why would you think that she would be able to help him when we cant?"

"Well Mr. Weasley, Sir. I just lost my sister, she was in a coma for two months from the war. I lost my sister to the war as well. I was going to come sooner, but I had to watch my sister be burried."

"I'm sorry, were all on edge. Please, do try to help him. He wont even talk to anyone. He's at his store,"Arthur looked at me caefuly.

"Alright. I'll try my best," I stood up just as a pretty girl with long red hair came downstairs.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?"

"You'r Mum wrote me, asking me to see if I can talk to George," I said quietly.

"Good luck, he hasn't spoken to any of us since the funeral,"Ginny said sadly. She ran upstairs after bursting into tears.

Molly looked at her daughter sadly. "Please try Isabelle, I need my Georgie back," Molly said sadly.

"I will," I turned towords the door. I made my through the yard, and turned on the spot just after I passed the gate.

I appeared just outside the leaky couldrun. Not many people were out in the heavy rain that poured. I walked through the pub to the wall out back. I tapped my wand on thoses certin stones and the wall turned into the entrance to Diagon alley.

I walked through the rain to the shop labeled 'Weasleys Wizards Weezes' I didnt bother going into the store, he wouldn't be there. I opened the door becide it and went up the steap set of stairs.

The door at the top was closed and locked. I knocked. After a few knocks, someone walked closer to the door then called out, "Go away."

"No."

I heard a heavy sigh, "Please?"

"George Weasley, if you dont open this danm door right now im going to break it down. You know I will," I threatened.

I heard a deep sigh and heavy footsteps comming to the door. He knew me much to well to not answer the door, because I would blast it open in a heart-beat.

The door opened and a tall man with messy,bright orange hair, stood in front of me. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked very pale, and like he had been skipping meals.

"What do you want?"He asked lifelessly.

He looked down at me without any of the usual laughter or happyness in his eyes. "You'r mum owled me, George they are worried about you. I am worried about you."

"You wont go away will you?" He asked quietly.

"Obviously no George."

"Come in then," He opened the door and led me inside the flat. It was clean and very dusty. It looked un-lived in. He sat on the couch and looked at me lifelessly. "what ever you have to say, say it and ge on with you'r life."

"George, no. I tried to get away faster, but April was dieing, so I couldn't leave. She died yesterday, I burried her today, then came here. Everyone is so worried about you."

His eyes widened slightly, "You really came here just after her burial?"

"Yes. I left Mum with Lauren and came here," I put my hand on his, he didnt jerk away, so thats a good sign.

"Why?"

"I didn't leave you because I wanted to George, I did because I had to. I should have been here for you. But please, the only way your ever going to move on is to let people in."

He studied me carefuly, his blue eyes filled with tears and he slowly shook his head. "They all remind me of him," He said quietly.

"I know. But George, they all need you. You have closed your self off for two months. They need you, just as much as you need then,"I said quietly.

"How...How are they?"

"Well in the letter you'r Mum told me that they are a mess obviously. Percy as dedicated his time to the Minestry again. Ron has been crying at night when he thinks no one can hear. Charlie went to Romania and has thrown himself into his work. Bill has hardly been to see Molly and Fleur is very upset. Ginny bursts into tears every five seconds, Aruthr has also thrown himself into the Minestry and Molly only keeps it together because everyone needs her more then she can afford to let herself go mad."

"Left a real mess haven't I. I havn't been to the shop in a month, I just couldnt face it. Evertime I did, I could imagain him...him standing there. Making jokes and...and laughing,"George's voice broke and he burried himself in his hands.

I moved closer and put my arm around his shoulder. I rubbed his arm and waited for him to get it all out.

I thought about the first time I met him and Fred...

I waited for Professor McGonagall to come back to be sorted. I felt very small and couldn't wait to finaly be put into a house.

"Whats your name?"A boy becide me said, his hair was bright orange.

"Isabelle Voulier, you are?"

He looked at me fun, and I flushed. My accent would obviously get called to attetion in a room filled with brittish kids my age. I was french, well half french. But I grew up in france. My mother had gone to Hogwarts and wanted her kids to.

"Im George Weasley,"He shook my hand.

"Nice to meat you George," I smiled, a boy identical appeared at his side.

"Im Fred,"He said brightly.

"Isabelle," He to raised an eyebrow at my accent.

Just then the door opened and we followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall at her command. The people watched as the sorting hat did its song and McGonagall started to read off names. I was one of the last of course.

"Voulier, Isabelle,"She called out, people watched as I took a seat on the three legged stool and she placed the hat on my head.

"_Good mind, brave,very happy childhood_" The hat said inside my head, _''An obvious choice on where to put you,"_It said happly. "GRIFFINDOR!" It yelled outside my head. The table to my left burst into applause.

I hurried to join the other first years. Both Fred and George were sorted into Griffindor immedently. Three red haired boys clapped and cheered loudly, one had a head-boy badge pinned on his uunifourms.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina, who I sat with on the train were also in Griffindor. At least I had made a few friends.

Dinner was amazing, the people, well Griffindors were all really nice especally the Weasleys. Once we got to the dormatries I found out that I would be sharing a room with Katie, Angelina and Alicia. That was great...

"I'm sorry about April,"He said after a long time of silence.

I nodded and pulled away from him. His face was stained with tears, his eyes were red and he was looking at me sympatheticly.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this. We both know that he would tell you to pick up and knock it off,"I said quietly.

George nodded slowly, "You are really the only person who could have told me to suck it up and i'd listen."

"I never said suck it up. I said that he would want you to be happy again, to live your life."

"Why did you come?"

"As I said George, I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I did it because I couldn't leave my family alone after Dad's and Joseph's death,"I winced.

George and I had been dating until I left the country just before last Christmas, when my father and older brother were murrdured by supporters of the Dark Lord. I took my sister and mother and left the country.

"I hoped that was always it, but I of course had my dubts, but..."He looked at me carefuly. "are you going back to France?"

"No, I am going to stay here. I'm considering a job at the minestry. I didn't just come here to talk some sence into you," I smiled weakly at him. He returned it. "Now, George, you go shower, and i'll be back," I put my hand on his face briefly then left the flat for him to shower.

I went back into the Muggle world and found a grocery store that was still open. I picked up some food, George had obviously been neglecting to eat.

He was sitting in the, newly cleaned up living room, waiting for me when I got back. He was reading a letter.

"What is that?"I asked when I put the food away.

"Its a letter from Mum. It came well you were gone."

"What's it say?"

I sat becide him again. "She asked me to come to dinner at the Burrow tomorow. She's invited everyone and you were invited. She also sent this one for you,"He handed me an elvenlope and went to the kitchen.

_Isabelle_

_I want to thank you, even if you can't get him to come, just please get him to eat, or go to work. I figured you might have a shot because you are not directly assoiated with Fred, Like we all are. He hasn't written back in a very long time, so if you could get a quill into his hand it would be perfect. _

_I'm sorry to put so much on you just after your sisters death, but I just didn't know where to turn to. If there is any progress in him please do write back. It was Ginny's idea to write you, even if you cant get him to come, please do come your self._

_-Molly Weasley._

"What did Mum have to say?"George asked when I joined him in the kitchen.

"She apolijized for putting this on me after Aprils death. That sending me to talk to you was Ginny's idea, and that I am invited to dinner."

George bit into the apple in his hand and looked at me carefuly. "I would have waisted away, you know that?"

"I would have come before Molly wrote."

"Will you help me in the morning?"

"Sure, with what?"

He frowned, "I...I need to clean up things. To pack away Fred's things. Maybe rent out the room, I also need to hire someone to help me in the shop,"He spoke slowly, and the tears threatened to overflow.

"Of course, I can pack up if you cant?"I sujested quietly.

"No, I have to. Like you said, I have to...to move on. To live my life, like he would have wanted,"His voice was thick.

Fred and George were hardly ever apart, they finished each other's sentences, they did everything together. It was so strange seeing George here so upset, without Fred trying to cheer him up, or to comfort him.

I decided then that I would take on that job. I Isabelle Marie Voulier would be George's... well George's Fred. I would be what he needs right now, and that is someone who can be there for him. Someone who he can trust.

"You should eat something else, you have been neglecting it,"I said after some time.

He nodded and slowly got a bowl of cerieal. He sat at the counter and ate it slowly.

"Where are you staying?"He asked when he finished.

I froze, "I supose i'll stay at the leakey couldrun until I find a place,"I shrugged.

He smiled slightly at that. "You know I wouldn't make you stay there. I still have the spare room,"He said quietly. His eyes were hopeful. He didnt want to be alone.

"Well if I am to stay here, I have to go back home and get a few things, like clothes,"I sighed at his slight smile. "Where's you'r fireplace?"

He rolled his eyes and led me to the living room. "I'll be right back,"I promiced when I steped into the fireplace.

He nodded and watched as I droped the floo powder and called out my destination, "Voulier mannor," I was wisked off to my home.

I hurred through the empty house to get some clothes, a toothbrush, and anything else I needed.

George was still in the living room when I got back. There was a small box in his lap, he was looking through it, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"The first tricks we made, the punching telescope, the purple blanket, the trick wand,"He held up the tricks that he and Fred had first made, before they left Hogwarts.

"You should get some sleep," I said softly. He nodded and stood up.

"Wait, would you write mum and tell her that we'll be comming?"He asked.

"Of course. I think i'll be her new favorite person,"I smiled to myself.

He returned it briefly then went down the hall to his bedroom. I knew that it would be a long while before I had my George back. But it was still great to have a George back. Funny how things change, at one time he was my dependant, now I would be there for him, in any way that I could.

Once I finished writing the letter I changed into my pajymas and crawled into the bed that was compleatly femilar to me. I had stayed with the boys when I dated George.

Sleep came fast, my dreams were filled with April, Jospeh, my father and Fred..

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! That was justa short taste of the story. I updats friquently and take requests in what you want to seeread happen! So if yo like it Review or sujest something... Rewiew XD -M**


	2. Chapter 2:Red head gathering

**Hey there! Sorry! ts been quite a while, but ive been working on other thngs. Not an excuse! I know.. I promice to update more often.!**

* * *

><p>"Izzy,"Someone was calling my name softly from near by. at first I forgot where I was and thought I was dreaming about George again. But then the past day poped into my memories and I opened my eyes.<p>

"Morning,"I goraned when I sat up, this was a pretty uncomfortable bed.

"Sorry to wake you. I just couldn't sit still and do nothing for any longer,"George said from my doorway.

"Its alright, i'll be out in a second,"He nodded and closed the door. The clock on the wall said that it was ten thirty.

I quickly got dressed and went out into the living room. There were a bunch of boxes in there, George was sorting through the only one without tape on it.

"You didn't wait for me?"

"I was up at six, and I didn't want to wake you. So I did it myself,"George shrugged, took a notebook from the box, then magicly taped it closed.

"Where are you sending thses?"I asked.

"To my Mum's, Harry and Ron are comming to get them soon,"George said as he stacked the boxes.

"Have you any idea about who you'r going to have work in the shop?"I asked as we made our way down to it.

He unlocked the door and took a deep breath, "I sent owls to a few people who expressed intrest. I expect quite a bit of buisness, with school starting in three days,"George flicked on the lights and looked around the shop.

It was filled wth shelves and displays that had dozens of diffrent products. "Are Ron and Harry going back?"

"Nope, Harry and Ron were both excepted into the Auour Program. Hermione and Ginny are going. Both in their seventh year,"George said as he went around an began to look at the diffrent products.

"Figured Hermione would go back," I watched as he moved, he moved quietly and without to much enthuasiam. It was strange seeing him with only one ear, but it was his scars of battle, we all had them.

The door opened and we both jumped and turned to see Harry and Ron standing in the doorway looking at us.

"Hello,"Ron said quietly. We all just sat there for a moment, waiting for something to be said. Suddenly George and Ron walked forward and hugged eachother tightly.

I looked at Harry, he was just as suprised by this as I was. When they broke apart George looked Ron over. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay,"Ron said.

Harry looked me over, "You're Isabelle, you were a year above me right?"

"Yes I was,"I smiled at him.

"Yeah you'r sister was in our year!"Ron said brightly. I winced.

Ron gave George a searching look, "April recently passed Ronald,"George said to his brother.

Ron looked at me sympatheticly, "Oh yeah! Ginny told me,"Ron said.

"Sheesh Ron, why don't you use some more enthusiam,"George rolled his eyes at Ron. Harry snorted.

"Lets go get those boxes,"George led the boys and myself up the stairs.

He shrunk the boxes and gave them to the boys. "When is the shop oppening?"Ron asked.

"As soon as we find someone to help run the store,"George said.

Ron looked at me, "Why don't you do it?"

"I applied for a job with the department of inernational affears," I said quietly.

"When do you find out?''Harry asked.

"Any day now actually."

After some more mindless chatter Ron and Harry left and George and I went downstairs to wait for the people who wanted to apply for the job.

A young witch showed up seconds before two wizards. We interviewed the witch, who's name was May, she was a bright witch who was about as intellegent as a paper bag. She was like a much dumeber version of April and I couldn't stand her. She was also kept comming onto George, which made me dislike her even more.

As we waited for the first wizard to come into the office I told George what I thought about her, "She's an idiot, I dont like her at all," I said quietly.

"Jealous that she was comming on to me?" He winked.

I glared at him, "Nope," He raised his eyes brows.

"Sure,"He winked again.

The next guy was almost as bad as the girl before. His name was Phillepe and was also comming onto George. Even stronger then May.

"Deffinataly not!" George said when he left the room.

"What you don't like him? I think he liked you?" I winked.

"Well I dont like him, nor do I swing that bloody way,"He shivered

The next wizard came in then.

"My name ez Zander," His voice was accented in a strange way, I couldn't place it.

"Hello, Im Isabelle and this is George," He shook both of our hands.

We went through the same questions we had with May and Phillipe. He seemed to be intelligent, and didn't come on to George of myself.

"You have the job,"George said. "When can you start?"

"Now if you need me,"Zander said excidly.

"Okay, i'll start to tell you the basics as Izzy lets the other two down."

I glared at George, "My pleasure."

I went out to where May and Phillipe stood. "You arent right for this position, a good day," I smiled. May glared and they both left the buliding.

George and I spent the rest of the day traning Zander on how to take care of and do things in the shop. At three we sent him home, then went back upstairs.

"I...I know that you ended things, but did it hurt you at all?"He asked as we sat in the kitchen.

"Much more then you think. But I had to cut all ties to protect my family. I never stoped thinking of you."

"Really?"He jumped off the counter and stood in front of me. His eyes helf a femilar look that I hadn't expected to see again. A look of want. "I never once stoped loving you,"He said quietly.

"Nor had I," He was very close now. Our noses were almost touching. I waited for him to take the first move though, not wanting to push him. Finaly he closed the distance and kissed me.

We were enterupted by a big tawny owl flying through the window. It droped a letter becide me before flying off. The minesty seel was on thr back.

_Dear Miss Voulier,_

_We are pleased to say that you'r applacation has been excepted. You will join the department of international affers on Thursday September 11be there precisley at 7am. Go to the fifth floor and to Adam Lyn's office,_

_Hoping you are well_

_Sophia Erlek_

Senior secretary to the Minester: Kingsly Shackbolt

"I was given the job!"I smiled at George

"Thats fantastic,"He returned my smile briefly. "We should leave soon,"He added.

"I'd like to shower,"I said quietly.

"Alright,"He smiled and made his was to his bedroom.

I showered quickly, I realised after I got out of the shower that I forgot to grab more clothes. I wraped my towel tightly around me and left the bathroom. Of course I walked right into George.

"Nice look for you, but I don't think my family would enjoy it as much,"He winked then went to the living room. I couldn't help my flush as I got dressed.

I looked in the mirror as I dried my hair with my wand. People said I looked like my mother, but I never saw it. She had dark hair and brown eyes and I had white blonde hair and grey eyes. I saw more of my father in me.

George was sitting on the couch reading a book...Yes George Weasley reads books, never in front of people. Didn't want to ruin his image.

"Ready to go?"George stood up when I exited my room. "I liked you better in the towel, but you look nice,"George said as we grabed our floo power.

I rolled my eyes before steping into the fireplace. At least he was back to making jokes, that was good. "The burrow,"I called out I found myself in the living room of the burrow. George appeared behind me.

He took my hand and we went outside, to where the noise was comming from. When George and I walked out back everyone stoped and stared at us. We sat there quiely staring at eachother waiting for someone to make a move.

Finaly it was Fleur who broke the awkward silence. "Isabelle! Ow ez your mozier?"She asked me. I led George to where thay all sat.

"She is taking it hard, but she will survive. How is Gabrielle?"

That started convorsations. No one brought up Fred, for that I was relieaved. George didnt let go of my hand, even as we ate.

"So I heard you are going back Hogwarts. Why did you decide that?"I asked Hermione.

"Well it was really only the thing that felt right,"Hermione said. Ron put his arm around her.

"Of course, she would have regreated it forever if she didnt go back,"Ron said lovingly.

"He's right,"Hermione smiled brightly at Ron.

We were getting ready to leave when Percy made an announcement.

"Wait, please. Before you all leave I want to tell you the great news,"Percy looked down at the small girl at his side. "Audrey and I are getting married,"They both smiled brightly.

Audrey was a very small witch, with dark brown curly hair and a pale heart shaped face. She flushed when everyone clapped and when Bill and Charlie catcalled.

George and I left not much longer after that. "Zander is really good with all the stuff down at the store,"George said.

"What ever happened to Verity?"

"Well after...I just basicly fired her. At one point I wasnt even sure if I was going to keep the store,"George shrugged.

"Maybe you should write her, you could use the help."

"Thats a good idea, i'll go do that," He smiled at me.

I thought back to the first time George finaly asked me out...

"Just do it,"I heard Fred hiss behind me.

Angelina giggled from her spot becide me. "What?"I asked her. Alicia and Katie burst out laughing.

"What?"I demanded.

"Blind that one, I swear,"Katie muttered to the other two.

I opened my mouth to say something but someone interupted me. "Could I talk to you a moment?"George asked nervously.

I nodded and followed him to the corner of the common room. Fred sat down becide Angelina, who giggled. The common room was very noisy. "Would you go for a walk with me?"

I shot a look at Katie who nodded enthuasticly, before turning to Alicia who wispered to Angelina. All three giggled. I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be lead from the common room by George. He led me into a secret passageway.

We were both quiet for a moment. I was waiting for him to say something.

"Willyougototheballwithme?"He said so fast I had no idea what he said.

"Come again?"

He took a deep breath, "Will, you,go,to,the,ball,with,me?"He said slowly.

I smiled at his nervous expression. To be honost I had fancied George since fourth year. "Yes,"I said quietly.

"Really?"He asked, his eyes were wide.

"Yeah,"I smiled at him.

"Thats fantastic, Fred told me you would say yes but I had my dubts,"He admitted quietly.

"Why is that now?"I asked as we made our way back to the common room.

"Well I was convinced you fancied him. I meen you are always with us, cheering us on specificly...Oh,"He frozed. "Did you fancy me?"

"Yes, since fourth year,"I admited.

"Then, would you like to go to hogsmead sometime with me?"

"Sure," I smiled then walked back into the common room. George led me back over to where our friends sat.

I was pulled back into reality by the sound of an owl neer me. I opened my eyes to see a big tawny owl sitting becide me. I took the letter off its leg.

It was adressed to George. "Hey! George! You have a letter!" I called. George came into the living room. I looked out the window to see that it was dark, I must have fallen asleep.

"Look at this!"He thrust the letter into my hands after he read it.

_Dear Mr. George Weasley_

We are sorry to infourm you that your brother (Fred) Weasley has passed away. We assmue that you know this. But, as so many were lost we are now offering condolnces, and wish you the best. As you know the wizardint population is at an all time low, we ask you to reproduce as soon as possiable. As a compensation for this we are are offering a child compensation, you will receve fifty gallions every year/per child.

Hope you are in the best

Sinserly the Population control department head Eve Smith.

I looked up at him, we both were silent for a moment, then we burst out laughing. The minestry was really getting desprate. When we both had stiches in out sides we calmed down.

"What time do you want me to be up in the morning?"I asked.

He looked at me for a moment. "You don't have to get up and work. Thats ou... my job,"He winced.

"Tomorow will be a buisy day. I don't mind helping at all,"I smild sadly at him.

"Thank you. We...I open at seven,"He winced again, he kept talking in plural, thinking about Fred.

I kissed his cheek and went to my room. I got ready for bed and sleep came fast.

About halfway through the night something made me wake up. I heard someone calling for help and wimpering from neerby. I realised it was George, I rushed into his room. He was still asleep, but he looked to be having an awful dream.

I sat on the edge of his bed and shook his shoulder gently, "George, george,"His eyes flew open, they were dark blue and very wide.

"Wha...?"He muttered wide eyed. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Its okay, you just had a nightmare. If you want to talk about it...?"I looked down at him carefuly.

He sat up and ran a hand through his messy red hair. "Over and over... I watched him di...die,"His voice broke and he covered his face.

"Shush... Shush... Its okay. Hes in a good place now, hes probably watching you. Its okay,"I patted his hand.

I hated seeing him like this. "You think so?"

"No, I know so,"He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at me carefuly, he bit his lip and looked at me carefuly. "Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Woul...Would you stay?"He asked quietly.

I thought about that for a moment. I nodded, he slid over and made room for me. He sighed happly when I wraped an arm around him. He was warm, his breathing and heartbeat were steady and calming.

He never slept in a shirt, it bugged him. His breathing slowed down and was quiet. His arms tightened around me, hugging me to him. I sighed happly and let sleep come again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Hope you enjoyed that! It was just a short chapter, sorry they will be longer soon... Also fluffier! If you have any sujestetions I will take them, and write them in! Review or PM, it makes me verry happy, and inspires me to update more often! XD - R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Work,Duels and Dead sisters

**Hullo there fantastic people. Im sorry that I took so long i promice to update much more.!**

**Disclamer: I dont own any of the charecters... or anything like that or anything that you reconize... Sooo yeah... J.K Rowling is amazing.. yeah.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I first throught that I was still asleep, because I was cuddled close to George. I thought I was dreaming, I drempt about George often, so I was slightly suprised when last nights events flodded back into my mind.<p>

"Good morning Izzy,"George muttered into my hair.

I couldnt help but smile. I had missed George so much while I was in France. "Hullo George." I sat up and looked at him, his hair was a mess, his eyes were half closed, he needed to shave and he seemed to be content. He always looked exactly like this in the mornings.

"Thank you,"He said softly.

I smiled down at him and rolled off the bed. "Anytime George, any time."

"I may just hold you to that," George winked.

I shook my head and hurried to get dressed for the day. It would be buisy at Daigon Alley, as it was two days to when school would start. As I got dressed I thought about the first time I saw George after he left Hogwarts.

I of course had stayed to finish, to take my N.E.W.T's, so George and I wrote everyday, because at that point we had been together a over a year. As soon as I knew that April was safe in France with Mum and Joseph I went to Diagon alley.

I was walking down the main street in the pouring rain. The brightly coloured store, was the only one that still held joy, that was the only happy thing in a dreerey place. Not many people were inside, and I thought it might have been closed, but I pulled open the door anyway.

A bell dinged somewhere deep inside the store. I could tell by the empty shelvs and the packed boxes that the store was not yet open, also by the unfinished outside sign.

"Oh bloody hell, the store is NOT..."George bellowed, he stopped when he saw me standing there, Drenched, probably resembeling a drowned cat.

"Izzy?"He asked. "What were the first words I ever said to you?"He demanded wearly.

"You asked me what my name was, and you thought my accent was funny,"It wasnt as pronounced as Aprils anymore.

George ran forward and hugged me tightly, "I missed you so much,"He muttered. I smiled up at him, kissed him, then hugged him again.

My memories were so happy, and usually featured the other bright red haired twin. I frowned, I missed Fred. He was like family, the same way Ginny, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina had grown to be.

"Veriety wrote me, she is going to come back and is going to train Zander for me. So I can look at the shop in Hogsmead,"George said quietly from my doorway.

"Okay, will they be able to handle it, or do I need to stay?"

"No, Veriety's sister Honor is comming back as well. They both worked here before, so they know what has to happen," George said quietly.

We both ate in silence, then went downstairs. Zander was standing outside the door, he was making small sparks with his wand to amuse himself.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. . He said brightly as George unlocked the door."

"Please, call me George, and her Isabelle,"George muttered as he went through the store.

Two tall girls, one with blonde hair the other with teal hair walked in. Except for their hair colour they were identical, I bet they did that on purpose, just so they weren't confused for eachother.

"Hullo, George. I take it that you are Zander, and I know you already, nice to see you Izzy,"Veriety said brightly, I had met her when I first started to live with Fred and George, as I had worked here for a short while.

"Im Veriety and this is my sister Honor,"The blonde witch said.

Zander smiled, "Nice to meet you Veriety, Honor."

"Okay, now that were all aquainted. Veriety you are of course in charge. Its Zanders first day so go easy on him please, Honour its fantastic to have you back as well. Izzy and I have some buisness to take care of, but we'll be back soon,"George smiled weakly before leading me from the shop.

"Where are we going George?"I asked as he led me from the shop.

George looked down at me sadly. "We... I have a building at ..."George paused, waiting for Fred to finish. "At Hogsmead village, we baught it just after Ron was poisoned in his sixth year,"George winced, and blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Lets go."

George turned on the spot, leaving behind nothing but a dull clap. I followed suit and was squished as I was squeezed through the tight tube that was appriation. When I landed I looked around.

Not many people were out in the village, I couln't help but look up at the grand castle, memories flooded back in an almost painful fashion. Meeting George and Fred, playing quiddich, lounging by the lake, the yule ball, entering my name for the tournament. The dark ones also flooded back, April being hit with the curse that would kill her, Harry being brought into the castle grounds appearing to be dead, seeing the bodies of the many people in the hall, seeing Fred dead in the great hall.

"There you are,"George took my hand and led me to the building where Zonko's joke shop used to be.

Inside it was dusty, and dark. It seemed to be compleatly empty. But when I took a step forward a deep voice cackled around me. "Who dares enter?"

George froze, then relaxed. "Oi Frankie! What ya doin here. I told you to go to the castle!" George called.

A small house elf with a knit hat on walked out from the back area. "Master George, Master Georges friend, Frankie was just checking on the store, for when Master George comes back to see me,"The elf admitted quietly.

"Thank you Frankie, I'm here with my friend Izzy to get the store ready for the Hogwarts children, I would love it if you could go back to the castle and help out,"George said quietly to the little elf.

"Of course Master George, Frankie will return to Dobby and Keera, if you be needing anything just call Frankie Master,"The elf snapped his fingers and with a loud crack he was gone.

I waved my wand, "_Snorgify,"_ All the dust disapeared, George turned on the lights.

In the back there were a a bunch of boxes, George magicly sent all the contents to diffrent shelfs, I made little labels and signs for the shelfs. We worked in silence, not the awkward kind, but the kind that was shared between two people who had no use for mindless banter, because we knew what the other was thinking.

We went to the three broomsticks just after five, where all the time had gone neather of us knew. I looked around the pub as George got us some butterbeers. I saw a few people that I knew, but not many.

One woman in perticular caught my eye. She had long extreamly light curls, and fair skin. She was talking closely to a man with an eyepatch and battle scars. April... My sister sat maybe ten feet in front of me. I was frozen there until George came over.

"Who does that look like?" I asked pointing to the woman.

George looked to where I was pointing, "Thats April!"He exclamed loudly.

"Shushhh, Polyjuice?"I asked quietly.

George looked down at me, his eyes were wide as plates, he looked nervous. "I think so, only thing it could be,"George sat down oppsite me and took a big gulp of butterbeer.

"Should I make a scene in the pub, or wait for her to leave?"

"I'd go for the later, I don't think you'll want to many witnesses,"George muttered.

We watched my sisters imposter for a half hour before she finaly stood up, she shook the mans hand and walked towords the pub. Just before she left I shot an anti-disaperation charm at her.

When George and I left the pub I saw her frowning deeply as she tried to turn on the spot. I took out my wand and pointed it at her chest. "Who are you?"I demanded. I looked at the girl who was pretending to be my sister.

"Ap... April Voulier,"She studdered.

I laughed a humourless burst of laughter. "Liar, now we can do this the hard way, or you can tell me who the hell you are and why your impersinating my dead sister,"I growled.

"I am April Voulier."

I raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between us, I pushed her up against the neerest wall. Silently I cast a charm that would reveal her true fourm. I had come quite good at this one, as I put it in all the door and window ways in any place I had been in during the war.

My sisters face contorted in pain as her skin started to bubble and darken. She grew taller, her hair shortened, her eyes turned from dark grey, to muddy brown. Her perfect teeth twisted slightly to become yellow and in serious need to Muggle braces.

I looked at the woman, I knew her immendently. "Filthy blood trator,"She hissed in a harsh accent. This woman was, of course, a supporter of Voldemort. How she had not been rounded up at the ogwarts I didn't know.

"What do you want with my family," I puncuated each word with my wand moving closer to her face.

She kackled a high horse laugh. "That thing you call a mother of course. She has a little debt that her husband left her with, the debt of life. I wanted the whole set, but your mother seems heavly guarded. So I guess you will just have to suffice,"She managed to get a hold of her wand and knocked me back.

"GEORGE, GET HELP!" I bellowed. He nodded and turned on the spot.

The woman shot a curse on me. I had dueled her before, she knew that. We fired curse after curse, people were watching from windows, but the didn't do anything. In fear.

"Good dueler, just like your brother,"She sneered.

I growled and faughed back harder. She was getting tired, but I was fueled by anger. "You killed them didn't you?"I growled.

"That I did, little witch. I did, your daddy pleaded for me not to touch his dear son, or to go after his girls. April or the other one. Isabelle,"She was egging me on. Furling the fire.

"Maybe you'll be aquainted with some friends and family in Azkaban."

"Little witch."

That pissed her off, she shot a jet of grey light at me, I tried to block it, but I wasnt fast enough. It hit me squaire in the chest, before I fell I used any power I had left to shoot a body bind curse at her. My vision clowded over, I could no longer smell anything, I couldn't feel the cool stones as they met my skin, I cuouldnt hear, as George and minestry officials appeared at the scene. I felt nothing.

I drifted in and out of blackness, sometimes it crushed me down, sometimes it drowned me, depriving me of oxygen. Sometimes it played my worst thoughts, memories, fears and pain in little movie like secquences. Sometimes I could hear worried voices, but mostly I was locked inside my head, pain as my only company.

Just as I thought I was on the brink of madness my sences came back. I could smell flowers, also a mix of cinnimon and mint that was extreamly femilar and pleasent. I could feel someone holding my hand, I could feel light sheets draped over me. I could hear the ticking of a clock, I could hear someone's steady calm breathing.

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was blurryness that gave me a headach. I forced my eyes closed, then opened them again, only to be greated by the same blurryness. I tried to speak, but my throat was so dry that nothing, but a small groan come out.

"Nurse, she's awake,"George said calmly to a someone.

A blurry figure came into my line of vision. "Here, drink this,"A kind sounding voice said. She put a cold cup in my hand. I sat up and put the cup to my lips, in hope that it was something that would bring my vision back.

I took a sip of the bitter drink and swallowed. "You have to finish it dear," I nodded and downed it. I couldn't supress the shudder that followed.

Much to my dismay my vision stayed unpleasently blurry. "How do you feel Dear?"The witch neer me asked.

"Fine... Except my vision."

"Whats wrong with it?"

"I can't see anything. Its all blurry, like everything is covered by a very opaque sheet,"I said quietly. George squeezed my hand gently.

The nurse sighed. "We thought that may happen. The curse she used on you is a dark one, that has been not seen in a while. But it targets a sence. Some people loose it compleatly, but you will just need glasses," She said softly.

I nodded. "When can I leave? What time is it?"

George squeezed my hand again, "Iz, you have been out for five days. Its september third."

"Oh!. When can I leave?"

"As soon as we get you your glasses,"The nurse scurried from the room.

"The minestry wrote you, I didn't open it, you can read it when we get home."

"Thanks,what happend to the woman?"

George chuckled. "Well once we finaly go the curse off her, she was sent to Azkaban, and she was questioned. We tried to find your Mum, but her trail disapeared."

I sighed, my hope was growing dimmer. I didn't think that Mum could fight well, so odds are that she couldn't duel someone like a former death eater. Like im sure that eye patched man was.

Someone hurried back into the room. "Here you are, try these,"She thrust a pair of glasses into my hands. After some struggeling, and eye poing I got them on. The blurry veil was lifted.

I sat in a small white room, George was to my left, and a small nurse to my right. "All good,"I smiled. I looked at George, he had not shaved in many days, and he had light orange fuzz on his face.

"You can get changed, then check out with the woman at the desk on this floor."

I changed, went to see the head nurse and left st Mungos hospital with George of course. We went back to the apartment, it was almost ten, so the store was long closed, Veriety, Honor and Zander long gone home.

"Here, it came yesterday,"George handed me an envelope with the minestry on it.

I opened it.

_Dear Isabelle Voulier_

_We are very sorry that we missed one miss Saron Welque, we hope that you are feeling well. We also regret to inforum you that your position at the Department for International Affears has been filled by a person with more seniority and expeirence. _

_We wish for you to come to the minestry on the fourth of September, of you are awake. Please owl your responce as soon as you come too. _

_We are sorry for any and all inconvience._

_Sincerly, Joseph Rietmen senior undersceretary to the minister of magic._

George read it over and frowned, "Wow, thats awful,"He muttered.

I nodded and he pressed another letter into my hands. This one bore the hogwarts seal.

_Isabella Voulier_

_Miss Voulier, we wish for you to come to speak to me about a teaching position at the school. We currently have the position for Defence against the Dark arts open. As we both know, you are only of the age of 20, and much younger then most teachers, but having been your teacher previously I understand that you are amazing at magic, and should be able to do it better then who we have now._

_Please write as soon as you awake. We wish for you to join us._

_Menerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardary._

I looked up at George, he looked down at me and nodded. "You know what you should do."

I nodded and took out my quill.

_Dear..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hopeyou enjoyed that. Its shorter then I usually write...<em>**

**_ SO I'd like for you to review if you would like to... It makes me happy...! XD _**


	4. Chapter 4:Time passing slowly and sadly

**Another chapter!**

**Hope you like! R&R**

** Disclamer...I dont own anything you reconize... **

* * *

><p>"Professor, do you mind if I ask what happened to the old defence against the dark arts teacher?" I asked as I sat in front of Menerva McGonagall in the headmasters office.<p>

"Please, Isabelle, Call me Menerva, you are no longer a student. But we had a french man Dominio Pureblo, he was very old, and decided that teaching here was not a good idea for him. He felt that it was pushing him towords the end of his life, as he put it,"Menerva frowned.

"Alright, would I be able to stay in Hogsmead? Just floo back up here for breakfast?"

Menerva nodded thoughtfuly. "Of course, wish to live with Mr. Weasley?"

I nodded and smiled slightly. George had decided that if I were to go teach at Hogworts he would go to the Hogsmead store and stay with me. "Do you believe that you will be able to handle children just a few years younger then you?"

I nodded. At most some of the students would be 18 or 19. I was just barely twenty, but it didn't worry me. If Menerva contacted me over all her other options, it ment that she thought I was able to do it.

"Good, you have a class first thing in the morning, seventh years. Good luck, see you at breakfast,"Menerva smiled.

I nodded and left the headmistresses office. I had never wanted to be a teacher, but it wouldn't be to bad. I had nothing against children, or people. It might be a good expeirence.

I didn't meet with any students as I walked from the school. It was a nice, warm night, so I decided to walk. I could see the squid floating around on his back, watching the moon.

George was waiting for me in Weasleys wizard Wheezes, he was putting the finishing touches on the store. "I got the job,"I said brigtly.

"Of ourse you did,"George hugged me tightly. "Did she say that it was alright if you lived here?"

I nodded brightly. "Yep she did!"

George and I went upstairs, it was only a one bedroom, with an attached kitchen and living room. I didn't mind the smallness, as neather of us would be here much, I would be at the school, George would be at the stores. He had hired another worker to come work here. A man named Juilen.

"I got some more of your things from your house,"George said as I poured some orange juice.

"Thanks. Did my books arrive?"

George nodded and pointed to the small kitchen table. Where a stack of books were. I nodded and sent them to my office. "You realise that some of these people you will be teaching, could be almost your age, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, not sure what they are going to think of it. But Menerva seem's to think im capable. So I don't think it will be to much of an issue,"I shrugged.

After I showered and wrote my letter to the minestry I wrote a letter to my mother. I hoped she was alright. But I wasn't able to go look for her. George was reading a book in his bed when I walked in.

"What are you reading?"I asked.

He turned the book around and snorted. "I am reading Romeo and Juilet. It was on your desk, and it looked well read, so I decided to try it. This Romeo bloke seems to need to get his things straight,"George said thoughtfuly.

"Its a good book. I read a lot of Muggle books while I was in hiding."

George nodded. He put the book away and patted the space becide him. "Going to join me?" He arched an eyebrow thoughtfuly.

"Nah,I thought i'd just sleep over here, standing up,"I rolled my eyes and layed down becide him. "Goodnight George,"I smiled at him and pulled the blankets over me.

"G'night Iz,"George pulled me close to him.

He made it through the night, without waking up screaming. I was up before him, so I could get dressed and up to the school for breakfast. I put on plane black robes and didin't bother with a hat. After waking George up, I flooed to my office.

The great hall was mostly empty when I entered. Only teachers were here, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Prefessor Trelawny. Most of the teachers that I had been taught by. I found this strange, so be teaching along side them.

As students started to file in, rubbing the sleep from their eyes I couldn't help by remeber doing the very same thing for seven years straight.I got a lot of strange looks. Many kids were suprised to see someone they had been in the same house with, sitting becide Headmistress McGonagall.

"Are you still teaching Transfiguration Menerva?"I asked.

"Yes, for now. It is hard to find new teachers, Hogwarts has had a pretty bad past for teachers. Especally Defence against the dark arts."

I nodded. For the last five years of my Hogwarts career we had the curse of the D.A.D.A. It started with Quirrel, who was possed and killed. Then Lockhart who had his mind earassed. Then Lupin who had to resign. Then Mad eye, who was locked in his own magic trunk, and almost killed. Then Umpbridge, ugh, that woman... Attacked by Centaurs, for calling them filthy half breeds. After I left the school they had Snape, who eneded up dead. Then Carrow, who was the worst of all... Who should be dead.

"Well I just hope I don't end up like the others,"I frowned and looked out at the students who ate their breakfast and wispered quietly.

"As do I. I would hate to loose another fully qualified teacher."

"Wait, school has been in for like three days, how did they push him towords death?"

Menerva frowned. "Its a tough crowd."

Menerva stood up and cleard her throat. All eyes were immedently on her. "Good morning students. I want you all to welcome the new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Voulier,"She gestued at me. I stood up and the students clapped polietly.

Soon I made my way up to my classroom. I would have seventh years first. Most of these people would have only been a years or two under me, so this would be fun. Griffindors, and Slytherins of course. I don't know why , but they were always together. Considering the natural hate they had for eachother this would be lovely.

I was sitting on my desk reading through the textbook when students started to file in. Class sizes were just about the same as they were when I was in school. The faces were diffrent, but it felt like I was back as a seventh year again.

Ginny, Hermione, Neville Malfoy, Blaze Zabini, were just some of the faces that I reconized.

"I am Professor Voulier, now, could someone tell me where you were before I got here?"

A few hands raised, btut Hermionies shot up. "Miss Granger?"I asked, I faught to keep the smile off my face.

"Well I... Professor, we didn't learn anything. Professor Purblo had a mental breakdown every time we walked in.."Herminone frowned.

"He started to jump up on desks and sing,"Ginny clairified.

I nodded, "Well then read pages five to ten and let me know when your done."

I heard some groaning as they pulled out their textbooks and rifeled through the pages. I made some chalk copy down a section from the book about Wearwolfs, it was the first, and most boring section for seventh years, it didn't have very much practicle work in it so most students hated it.

Once all the students had read the pages and looked to be about half asleep I asked if anyone had any questions about what they had just read.

I knew these textbooks inside and out. While I was in hiding I read them over and over again, any magical books I had or could get I studied relentlessly, to keep connected to the magical world.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"I asked.

"What happens if a wearwolf has a child with someone who isnt a wearwolf, will the child ever change into one?"

"It is very unlikely that the child will be a wearwolf. If both parents were wearwolfs it would be a diffrent story, but most likely not,"I knew she was asking about Teddy Lupin. "Any more questions?"

Draco raised his hand and smirked. "Yes, how can you be our teacher if your our age?"He asked.

"Not that that is revelent to the topic, Mr. Malfoy, but I can be a teacher because I know about these things, and am able to inform others about them. Now if anyone has any questions about Wearwolfs..."

"I don't think your qualified,"Draco insisted.

I jumped off the desk and folded my arms. "Then by all means leave Mr. Malfoy. I am very qualified to teach you, but if you feel that I am not do leave, and don't let the door hit you on the way out,"I said sharply. "Ten points from Slytherin."

"You can't talk to..."

"Detetion, Mr. Malfoy, be in my office by seven. Now if anyone else would like to question my teaching skills, please save your breath and leave," When no one stood up or moved I nodded. "Good."

I went into wolfsbane, then how wearwolfs diffrered from Anamagi, then I assigned a parchment on wearwolfs. They all seemed happy to know that was basicly the extent of what we would be doing on wearwolfs.

The next class I had was a group of Sixth years, none of them seemed to feel the same as Draco, so that was good. After lunch I had first years, then fouth years. They all seemed to like me. I tried to make the lessons as interesting as possiable, so that they wouldn't feel like it was professor Binns class.

After dinner I flooed home to find George and Charile crying on the sofa. I didn't know the second eldest Weasley well, but im pretty sure that he didn't cry often, as he was a dragon keeper in Romania.

"Are you alright?"I asked wearly.

Both nodded and smiled watery smiles."Just reminissing, don't mind us,"Charlie said wearly.

I nodded and went to write a letter to an old friend of mine. A wearwolf, who I wanted to come speak to my seventh years. I planned a few lessons, then joined George and Charlie in the living room.

"Georgie, have some news,"Charlie said suddenly.

"Oh do share Charlie,"George wrapped his arm around me and was absenly trasing on my arm.

"Well, I met a girl. Up in Romania, her name is Danielle. I've been with her for about five years, and I want to purpose,"Charlie pulled a picture and a ring from his pocket.

The picture was of a pretty, dark hair and skinned woman, she was smiling and waving. "She's beautiful Charlie, when you gonna do it?"

Charlie smiled. "Soon as I talk to her brother."

"Good man Charlie,"George clapped him on the shoulder and handed him back the picture.

Not long after Charlie left. I told George about my day, he told me to ignore Draco, like I planned to. He couldn't get to me. He was just a nobody who thought to highly of himself.

"Seems like everyones getting married. Bill is married, Percy and Audry are engaged, Charlie is going to purpose. After Mione' graduates Ron is going to pop the question. Its only a matter of time before Harry and Ginny finaly tie the knot,"George frowned.

The clock on the wall said it was five to seven, I frowned. "Can we talk when I get back, I have to give a detetion now."

I kissed George then flooed back to my office. Just before someone knocked.

"Enter."

Draco sauntered in and sat across from me, looking smug. "What is you problem with me Draco?"I asked.

The smirk left his face. "I don't have a problem with you, I just want a proper education. I don't want to be taught by the last resort."

I snorted. "I wasn't a last resort, I was the first person McGonagall contacted. I know more then enough to teach you properly Mr. Malfoy."

"So you say."

I sighed. "You can give this up right now. I can teach you, and you have to deal with me weather or not you like it. If you have a problem with me, take it to Professor McGonagall."

"What is my punishment?"

"A five inch parchment on why you feel I am un qualified for this job. Due tomorow. Unless you change your mind."

Draco glared at me, before stalking from my office. I went back home not long after that. He was so annoing. He thought he was better then everyone else.

George was holding a letter when I got back. "Izzy..."He thrust it into my hands.

_Dear Izzy._

_I'm sorry that you have to hear this last, but your mother. She is very sick. She thinks that she will pull through but im not all to sure. I heard you got a job at Hogwarts, good job. We are both proud. I will keep you up to date._

_-Lauren Conrad_

"Who's Lauren?"

"She's my brothers widdow. Lauren brought us anything we needed magicly, in return we kept her daughter and my nephew safe."

"Your brother had children?"

"Yes, he had a son. Lucas. Lauren had a daughter, Stephanie."

George looked at me carefuly. He was streached out on the couch, I was sitting on the leather chair. "Do you want children?"

I thought about that. Before, I wanted nothing to do with children, but maybe having a little boy or girl running around, when I was older, would be nice. Maybe a girl and a boy. "Yeah, I think I do."

"As many as Mum had?"George asked jokingly.

I snorted. "I draw the line at four at the very most. Seven is absoultly crazy."

George nodded. "Sure you wouldn't want seven little red haired monsters running around?"

"Not at all. I think i'd pull my hair out. I was thinking more like two little blonde children running around."

"Awww, whats wring with red hair?"George asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, I'd just like a child to maybe look like his or her mother. Not just its father,"I smirked at George.

He studied me carefuly. I couldn't quite place his expression. "Well I think that if you hope for blonde children you should find a blonde man,"He smirked slightly.

"But what if I have a thing for red hair?"

"Then I guess you'll have to fight Hermione for Ron."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now? I'm pretty attached to the Weasley I have now thanks."

George smiled sadly. "Do you ever wish that you would have gone to Beauxbatons? Like your father."

"When I was a first year maybe. But not since then, If I had gone to Beauxbatons I would never have gotten to meat you,"I shrugged.

"But you also might still have April, and Joseph. You would never have been draged into the war, you would be living in France with all your family."

I shook my head. "I miss April, my father and Joseph. But what is done is done. I wouldn't change my life, even if I could."

George sat up. "Why not Izzy? You have lost everything, yet you still have a positive outlook, you still smile, you still try and succeed in cheering me up. To keep me happy. I don't understand you Izzy."

I went and sat becide George. "I have lost a lot, but still, I have a lot to look forward to. Its not the end of the world. Everyone must die at some point. Sure April was much much too young, but she would tell me that I had to live my life."

George had a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "You really sound much older then you are. To think of it, you have lost more then three times as much as I have, but you still smile. Everyday."

I took his hand. "You lost your other half. Its understabeable."

I couldnt help but smile, George made me smile. He always had, it was just his natural talent.

After showering I went to bed. I would have a full day again tomorow. As I would always. For the next couple months anyway.

I woke up first, got ready then woke up George again. I didin't get that many strange glances in the morning. Until Draco Malfoy walked up to the teachers table and handed me a roll of parchment.

"Here, Professor,"He glared at me before stalking off.

The parchment held a detailed description on how I could easily be replaced by a wizard with more expeirence. He didn't think that I was stupid, and unable to teach, just that someone with more expeirence would be better.

Lessons went well, I had no more trouble with Draco. Hermione on the other and was slightly annoing. She was smart, she just had a lot to say, and enjoyed to correct people if she thought she could say it better.

By the third time she corrected me I had, had just about enough."Professor you said that wron..."

"For the love of Merlin. Miss Granger, if you feel that you can do a better job please come forward and do it. If not bite your tounge and let me finish a sentence. And no, I did not mispronunce it. Five points from Griffindor."

Ginny was trying to hid her laughing behind her hand. Hermione only sat there quietly, only raising her hand if she had a question.

After dinner I went back down to Hogsmead, Veriety and another man were down in the shop, so I figured George would be upstairs.

But when I got up there George was not up there. So I set to marking homework, and planning lessons. A little after seven George apparated into the room, effectivly scaring me to death.

"Hello,love,"He said when I stood up to hug him.

"Low' Georgie, where were you?"

George took his seat next to me. "I went to see Mum. She's been bugging me to come visit more."

I put away the big book I had been marking in. Trying to plan a lesson.

Two owl's flew into the window. Well, one flew through and landed gracefuly on the chairs arm, the other went right into the top pain, almost smashing it.

"Blood owl,"I muttered as I pulled it off the window ledge, It wasn't an owl that I reconized.

_Alendra,_

_I would be delighted to come to the school and speak to your class, I am currently staying at the Hogshead, so if you wish to come speak about dates do come over._

_-Leron Fillaux._

Leron came up to the school the following day and talked to the Seventh and third years, about what its like to be a wearwolf. How changing is, what he remembers. They all seemed to enjoy it.

Time passed rather fast. My classes got used to me, and it was like I was any other teacher. The teachers also got used to having someone thier students age as a co-worker.

George also slowly got used to not having Fred around. He missed him dearly, like I missed April. But we seemed to find some comfort in someone who lost someone like that. He still sometimes woke with nightmares, but not very often.

George often spoke of children. "Why do you want children so bad?"I asked one night just before christmas.

There were no more lessons for students, so Menerva gave me permission to go see my mother.

George shrugged. "I love kids, they are very cute. Teddy, he is fantastic. I just want to prove, to myself mostly, that I can be a good my father was to me."

I nodded, I had no idea that George wanted children so badly. "How many do you want?"

"Two girls and a boy."

"You want to name the boy Fred."

George nodded and absently ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to come with me?"I asked as I got some floo powder.

"If you like."

When I nodded, George joined me at the fireplace. We went to my brothers widdows house. I was very close with Lauren, she was a very kind a beautiful woman.

When we steped out of the fireplace I could hear Lauren yelling a spell that I reconized all to well. She was trying to bring the life back into someone. A tall girl ran out into the dining room that we stood in.

She began to talk fast in french. I understood and aked her what was going on. But George looked extreamly confused. "Come,"Stephanie,said quickly.

She was fifteen, and a fourth year at Beauxbatons. She led me up to a room, my mother was laying on a bed, she did not look even close to what she had before.

She had looked much like myself. With much darker, and longer hair. She looked much younger then she has been. But now, she was pale. Her once chesnut hair was now grey and wirey, her skin was pale and sickly looking.

Lauren pulled the blanket over her face and sat down on the floor.

I was frozen. Lucas was sitting at the side of the bed was dead, my mother. She was basicly the last of my famliy. I only had Lucas left. He was the only person that I was actually blood related to.

George grabed onto me before I could let myself fall to the floor.

Time passed with a blurr, my mother was birried with my father, sister, brother and grandparents, at our manor just outside of paris. George never left my side.

I didn't want to deal with all of it, but I had to.

I spent christmas at the school. Ginny and Hermione had gone home, infact most students had. There were only ten students at the school. Draco Malfoy included. I stayed silent for most of the meal, only talking when talked to. My family had loved christmas. Mum loved to throw big partys. Joseph loved to play little tricks on Stephenie, April and I.

After eating I went back to the flat. Two owl's were waiting for me. One was from Molly wishing me a happy Christmas, and offering her condolences. The next was from the minsetry, also offering their condolences. In not so many words. They basicly just told me that she died.

When George came back he didnt even say anything, he just hugged me. He understood how I felt.

"Happy christmas love,"He handed me a small box.

I was not expecting that...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that. Just let me know what you thought of it. R&amp;R to let me know that there are some people still reading... Reviews make me happy! XD- R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Ward's

**Sorry its been a while. I just have some other projects going on. Review and ill updae faster. **

** Disclamed...: I own nothing, everything is J.K's **

* * *

><p>"What in the name of merlin is this George?"I demanded, looking down at the small ring nussled into blue velvet.<p>

George laughed brightly. His laugh always made me smile... No, I pushed that from my head and looked up at the laughing red haired man. "Oh, you were serious,"George coughed awkwardly.

"Well, get talking? Why on earth would you give me a ring?"

George smirked at me. "Well usually when a man gives a woman a ring, it meens that he wishes to marry her at some point in the future,"George droped to a knee in front of me, and made me stand up.

"Isabelle Marie Voulier, I have known you for a long time, we have been friends, best friends, and we have been together since we 16. Back before we really thought about anything. You were the one to drag me kicking and screaming out of my pit of dispair. I love you. With everything, and I always will. Now if you would kindly stop stairin' at me likve i've got a dragon on my head, and tell me if you'll be my wife, I would apreacate that,"George was bright red and sweating bullets.

"Of course George."

George's face lit up brightly, he picked me up and spun me around. "Mum is comming over, she should be here in a few minuites, eather to comfort me, or to congradulate us,"George kissed my forehead, then hugged me so tightly I thought I would crack a rib.

There were still a few days of christmas break left, so I wouldn't have been suprised if Molly wasn't alone.

George sliped the ring on my finger, when I was in hiding I watched some Muggle television programes, when women got proposed to on those shows, they always cried, and freaked out. I always throught them stupid, but felt tears burning behind my eyes. Mostly because my mother would have loved to be here, April would have said 'I told you so'.

April always said I would end up marrying George Weasley, ever since the first time she had seen us together. I always called her insaine, but she was right.

A series of loud pops outside scared George and I. George went down to welcome his family, I put my books and things away. "Where is she?"I heard Mollly ask excidadly.

"Just putting away her school things Mum,"George sighed.

"OH! Do you think she would hel..."

"Mionie, no, leave the poor woman alone. Let her enjoy her break,"Ron cut Hermionie off.

I walked out of my room, to find most of the Weasley's sitting in my living room. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated on the couch. I didn't get a chance to see who else was in the room, as I was attacked by Molly. She was crying and laughing at the same.

"All my little children,"She said when Arthur managed to pull her off me. "Bills going to have a baby, Charlie is engaged, Percy is, my Georgie my oh my,"She sobbed into Arthur's shoulder.

"That just leaves Ronny and Ginny,"George joked.

Run flushed bright red, so his face was the same as his hair, as did Harry. Ginny just took Harry's hand and laughed.

We all chatted easily, Harry and Ron had passed into the arour program, Ron seemed to have gained a bit knowledge on the feelings of others. He even comforted his mother, who couldn't get over the fact that most of her family was getting married.

"Who's the first to get married?" Ginny asked when Hermione and I came back in with tea and some cookies.

George looked at me, then at Percy and Audry who sat in a love seat. "Uh, I supose eather Charlie or us,"Percy shifted awkwardly and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Wouldn't want to steap on any toes. But we want a spring wedding,"Audry nodded, she was so quiet that it was easy to forget she was in the room.

Molly nodded. "Maybe June? When Ginny and Hermione are out of school? Or early, early July," Molly was all wedding talk now.

Poor Audry looked overwelmed. "Molly, in all fairness, I think you should let Audry have some say,"I piped in. "Maybe her parents would like some say as well."

"Of course! I'll have to write them, so we can meet them,"Molly started to talk fast again.

Ginny saved us all from more talk about weddings, "When is Fleur's baby due?"

"Some time in early may."

Ginny nodded. "We should all be getting home, Im sure George and Izzy would like to talk,"Ginny winked, and started to pull her mother from the room.

It took me a moment to realise what Ginny was hinting at, by that time she was gone. "Are you sure about this?" George asked as he pulled me into the chair. "You really want to join my insaine family?"

I smiled and kissed him. "If I have you, then why the hell not."

"Professor! Watch you language!"George said in an outraged tone.

"Speaking of professor I have to go up to the castle tomorow and give my secret santa gift out. I got Professor slughorn. I got him a years supply of cristalized pinapple, and those sweet eggie thingys that you sell at the shop."

"Sounds splended. Wonder who got you,"George shrugged and picked me up.

"What'r you doing?"I demanded, trying to squirm out of Georges arms.

George smirked. "I believe that this is a muggle coustom, to carry a bride over the threshold? Im just getting practice, love,"George said softly, before chuckling.

"Im a pureblood, now put me down!" I growled, trying to squirm out of his arms.

George held me tightly, "Don't you dare think that i'd let you go, love."

I rolled my eyes, George set me down, so I could get ready for bed. George and I were pretty diffent looking. I had light blonde hair, he had dark red hair, I had grey eyes, he had blue eyes, he had pale skin, I had slightly darker skin, he had freckles, I had none.

One thing we both had in common was the fact that we were sort of tall. "Maybe we should look for a diffrent flat?"George said once I was wraped in his arms under the covers.

"Why?"

George chuckled, "Well this one is really small, ment for only one. I didn't know if you wanted to still work for the school, or if you wanted to apply for a diffrent section of the minestry. Or what."

"Well I certanly don't want to teach anymore. I don't mind it, but it isn't something I want to do forever, maybe the Minestry, or I could work for a shop somewhere."

I smiled thinking absently about being a shopkeeper of a little antique store maybe. I giggled to myself and snuggled closer to George.

Sleep came with dreams of my family. Mostly wiped out, both of my siblings, both of my parents, all of my aunts and uncles, any cousins I had. They were all gone, Lucas, Lauren and Sephanie were all that was left. Lucas Voulier was the last one to have my name. Hopefuly he would keep it going. Lauren and Stephanie both had Lauren's last name, Conrad.

When I woke up George was gone from the bed. I changed into regular clothes and went into the living room. George was writing a letter. "Who are you writing to?"I asked as I got Slughorn's christmad presents ready.

George smiled, "The man who provides me with doxy eggs,"George winked.

I nodded and kissed George before I went up to the school. There was still only one big table, as the students wouldn't be back until after new years. Which was in a day. Slughorn was extreamly excited to fine out that he would have a years supply of his favorite treat, and some little eggs with diffrent animals in. Which had become the biggest collectable since Choclate frog cards.

I recieaved a scarf and a charm braclet from Allenialda Trewly, who was the new divination teacher. As Professor trewloney had finaly retired. The bracelet changed charms to refelct the mood I was. As I was happy, and very excited. A sun, clover, star, and ring were hangind from my wrist.

Everyone congradulated me on my engagement. I couldn't help but be extactic.

George and I decided to not even consider a date until my year at hogwarts was up.

The time passed really fast, easter hollidays were spent, for most of the students, studying. Especally for the fifth and seventh years, who were insainly nervous about O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Hermione was constantaly pestering me, trying to get any information she could. It was making me angry, but I delt with it, remembering the pressure.

For the younger students exams were also a very big deal, comming up with tests was not very fun, I tried to keep then easy, but I sill had outcomes to come up with.

George was often working at the new location he had gotten, in a small wizarding community in ireland. He often flooed, or apprated back and fourth, but every night he was in our bed.

As N.E.W.T's were approching ment that the school year would be over soon, I sent in another application to the minestry. Maybe I would actually be fully excepted this time. Charlie and Danielle were going to be married early in july.

I met Danielle one night while I was planning lessons.

The sond of someone knocking on the front door scared me, George was still in Ireland, traning his new workers. I hurried to the door, only to find Charlie Weasley and a pretty girl standing there. The girl was my height, with dark skin, and widly curly dark brown hair.

"Hullo Charlie, you must be Danielle?"

The woman nodded,"I have heard much about all of you, I take it you are eather Fleur or Isabelle."

Charlie laughed like I did, "Havn't shown her any pictures I take it?"I asked as I invited them inside.

"Nope, really should have. Dani, Fleur is part Veela, you couldn't mix her up with anyone."

Danielle slapped Charley's shoulder playfuly, "Could have told me that! Hullo Isabelle. Charlie never said what you looked like, only what you were like."

I rolled my eyes at Charley, the very freckly man smiled brightly, "George is in Ireland working at his shop, he won't be home until late,"I said as I tried to clean up all the papers and books that were open everywhere.

"I know, I aleady went to see him,"Charlie took Danielle's hand, "Danielle is going to stay with someone until the wedding, so she can plan it, as im dreadful at those things. I'd ask Fleur, but well, you know Fleur, and now that she has her newborn, the poor woman is insaine."

Fleur had a baby girl on the anaversery of the battle of hogwarts, she and Bill named the little girl Victorie. At hogwats we had the day off, to remember all those who were lost. They planted a memorial garden, those who were lost, like Dumbledor, Snape, people like that have little plaques around the garden.

"I understand, well George is usually in Ireland, and im at the school, but you can stay in the room downstairs?"

Danielle smiled at me and nodded brightly, "I'd like that. I think Molly will be claming most of my time anyway, I'm also helping Audry the poor girl is overwhelmed"Danielle looked at me nervously.

Charlie and I laughed, I had become used to Molly Weasley, althought George claims that even he isn't used to his mother.

"I'll show you down," I said jumping up, forgetting I had a stack of spell books on my lap.

Danielle and Charlie both laughed, I had never known the oldest two Weasleys, but Charlie was really quite nice, and Danielle seemed to be kind, I cuold tell by the way she looked at Charlie that she was compleatly crazy about him.

"Well, actually, I have to get back,"Charlie kissed Danielle sweetly, "But you two can get to know eachother."

Charlie hugged both of us, before disapprating. I cleaned up all the books that I had jyst thrown on the floor when I stood up. "I'll show you downstairs,"I took one of Georges sweaters off the back of the couch and pulled it on. Danielle smiled and looked at me nervously.

"Are you really a teacher at Hogwarts?"

I nodded and walked her to the door, "Yep, the youngest ever,"I smiled proudly and walked her down to the shop.

Danielle was watching me carefuly as I unlocked the door to the shop, and led her to the back room. "I'm not sure why theres an apartment through here, but its got a bathroom and bed."

I opened the door to the small room, inside was a bed, a dresser and a nighttable, and a door to a small bathroom. "You'll have to let Veriety know in the morning who you are."

I took some blankets from the closet, "You'll have to come up to mine and George's apartment to eat and shower,"I said as I put some blankets on the bed.

"Thank you so much. I really wasn't expecting you to be this knid."

I laughed brightly, "I don't mind at all. Its no trouble helping my future sister in law. Afterall we are both in the same boat, were both marrying into this insaine family."

Danielle nodded nervously,"Do you think they will all like me?They all love Audry. I meen they all know you, you went to school with them, but I didn't. I went to Durmstrang, I've never met any of them but you. Charley and I have been dating for almost six years, but I don't know anything about you."

I smiled sympatheticly, "Its okay, I understand what you meen. They will love you, good luck with Molly though. She is very had to get used to."

Danielle nodded.I went up to my apartment and she got comfortable. When I got back up George was streached out along the couch.

"Low' love,"George said absently when I walked in. "How was your day?"

I smiled and went back to my chair, "Same as usual, I can't believe that school is almost done. Exams are in five days, and McGonagall has found a defence against the dark arts teacher for next year. Everything is going to fast,"I smiled sadly at George.

George studied me, "Don't apply for a job at the minestry yet. We'll leave, go on a trip, after the wedding. Like alot of people do after they graduate."

"Are you serious?"

"No, i'm George, but yeah, I've been thinkin' it over for quite a while now."

That thought was amazing, getting to see the world,but it also reminded me of April, had there been no wizarding war, her and I would be traveling the world. But no.

George looked over at me, "So, would you like to go with me?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I really would."

I spent the rest of the night finishing up designing the exams, and planning out the lessons. Greorge was sitting on the floor, bent over a coldrun. Whatever he was doing looked like it would combust anytime soon.

We were both scared by two people stepping out of our fireplace. A tall blonde girl, and a younger boy who was an exact copy of Joseph. "What are you two doing here? Steph, why aren't you at school?"

Stephanie began to cry, Lucas looked stunned, "It..Its m...Mum. She...She's d...dead."

"How, Steph, what happened?"

Stephanie wiped her face off, and Lucas came over to hug me. "I was at school, Madame Maxine called me to her office and.. and told me that Mum was murrdured. I was sent to my house to find Minestry workers. They told me that.. that someone came into the house and killed her in her sleep. They left Lucas alone though. This note was left,"Stephanie handed me a crumpled note.

_We're even now Voulier. We're done with you, don't worry sweet._

I looked at George, before looking back at Stephanie, "Steph, you have to go back to the school, can you do that?"

She nodded, "What about Lucas? He's not even in school yet."

"Don't worry about Lucas, I'll find some place for him to stay while i'm at school. Go do your exams, once your done come back, we'll get the funeral arranged, and find you two a home, okay?"

Stephanie walked over and hugged me tightly, "Merci Taunt Isabelle,"The poor girl was so upset her english was cutting out into french, like mine did when I got really really angry.

"George, will you watch Lucas for me?"

George nodded and looked at my ten year old Nephew, and smiled.

I flooed with Stephanie back to Beauxbatons, we landed in the Headmistress office. The tall woman in question looked down at us curiously, "I'm Stephanie's aunt.. And her guardian. She's going to stay to do her end of year exams, then i'll have the funeral."

Madame Maxine sent Stephanie to her dorms, "Isabelle, I am sorrie about zis. May your sister be at peace now."

I walked back over to the fireplace, "Oh, zee person behind zis attack was caught. Zeir wand was also zee one used to kill your Fazer and Brozer."

I nodded and went back home. I walked into my living room to find George reading a sleeping Lucas a story. Lucas was curled up on the coach, holding a small toy rabbit.

I followed George to our room, "I take it he's now your ward?"

I nodded and sat on my bed, "I'll start looking for a bigger place while your in school. We clearly all cant stay here, and you and Sephanie get out at the same time, we'd never f..."George was cut off by my kissing him.

"What was that for?"George asked smiling impishly.

I looked at him, "You realise alot of people would have droped me right there when they found out I would have to care for a child."

George shook his head and shrugged, "I am not going anywhere, so don't get excited. Becides I like kids, and Lucas is cool, he seems to like me, so yeah. I'll start looking."

Once George and I were safely in bed I kissed him again, "Thank you."

When I woke up to get up to the school George was in the kitchen making breakfast for Lucas, "Lucas, i've got to go up to work, but i'll be back later. Be good, okay?"

Lucas nodded, causing his blonde hair to fall into his eyes, "Uncle George and I are going to go house shopping!"

I kissed Lucas' hair and then kissed George, I flooed up to the school.

It seems that Lauren's death was in the paper, because everyone watched me and looked sympathetic when I entered the great hall. Ginny and Hermione came up and hugged me each, offering their condolences.

"Thank you for comming today,"Professor McGonagall said when sat down becide her.

I shook my head,"There really isn't much time left anyway. Only a bit more then a week left, I can make it."

"Thats all your family isnt it?"

"Only have my neice and nephew left."

The day passed dreadfuly slow, all my classes were doing revisions so I just helped them with what they needed.

After dinner I flooed back home, George and Lucas weren't back yet, so I walked down to honeydukes and got some sugar quills, my favorite candy. When I got back, George and Lucas were sitting on the coach, holding something small and fluffy.

"What on earth is that George?" I asked eyeing the small white ball.

George laughed, "Well, after we looked at some houses I took Lucas to my Ireland location and they had an accadent with a rabbit and it created that, its a bunny puff!.We decided to call him Felix, because he's good luck."

George and Lucas had matching looks of excitement, oh my I was going to marry a ten year old.

They had found two houses that they liked, they were going back the next day to make the final decession, I was pretty sure thatt George wanted one with quite a few rooms, so he cuold pressure me into having children to fill them.

Lucas was tired from his long day, so he curled up on the coach, his bunny puff asleep on the arm of the coach. It was eather snoring or purring.

"Im taking Lucas to meet Mum tomorrow."

I nodded and curled up in bec becide George. "Good luck, wonder how she'll feel about him."

Lauren would be added to the small area of graveyard that held the rest of my family. I would have to decide which school Lucas would go to, Beauxbatons like his mother and father, and sister, or Hogwarts like myself.

Maybe id just let him choose. It was all so much, I didn't want any of this. None.


	6. Chapter 6:Family values

**So i finaly updated... Review and i'll update faster, thanks. I know there are lots of people who are subscribed to it, so yeah review or P.M letting me know, sooo yessss!**

** Disclamer: I own nothing... :(**

**Enjoy - M Its gettin pretty angsty and pretty fluffy soon! Sooo yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Professor!"Draco called from behind me, I was not in the blood mood for him, but I turned and saw him clutching a peice of parchment, "Can I help you Draco?"I asked him.<p>

"I'd like to say thank you,"He said the words slowly and quietly,"You helped me pass the year even though I was awful to you. You're a great teacher."

I was too stunned to do anything but nodd. I had given Draco extra help and helped with his revisions, but wow. I hadn't ever in my life expected a thank-you from Draco Malfoy, the aragont ass-hole he was. He thanked me. Draco turned on a dime and almost ran from the hallway in front of my classroom.

I was still in my black robes from the funeral and all I wanted to do was go home. George and Lucas were still in France, just packing up the house with Stephanie. Molly would be going to help them later. So I could pack up my office and go see the new house.

I entered my office to find Professor McGonagall sitting on my desk reading the latest volume of Witch Weekly, which was on my desk. "Yes pro... Menerva?"

"Still calling me Professor,"McGonagall shook her head,"I just wanted to say good-bye. This is also my last year at this school. I've had a long run here I think its time to hand my reighns over to the next new upand commer in the magical world."

I was a bit taken aback, but I waved my wand, so everything would fly into its case or into my trunk. "Who's replacing me? Who's replacing you?"

Everything wizzed around our heads but neather of us really noticed,"Well an Irish man named Liam O'bren has agreed to take your place and is very impressed with what you have done considering your age, he's happy with what the students,"McGonagall smiled,"As for my place, a former Minertry worker Kane Thomas has taken up my position. I believe both will work great at the school."

I could only nodd,"So is he really happy with what I taught the students? I tried my absolute best to teach them everything and keep them entertained so I wouldn't seem dreadfuly boring."

"You did a fantastic job Isabelle,"She said,"I am sorry to hear about your sister. Good luck with your minestry applacation."

"How did you know that I sent in my applacation again?"I asked a but shocked, George was the only one who knew that I was re-applying.

"I was asked to write a letter of recomendation for you by the department,"McGonagall smiled,"I tried my best. I do believe you will get hired."

"I hope, I can't bare to sit around all day, with Stephanie in school and Lucas starting school in September I'd have nothing to do."

McGonagall started to my door,"I hope to see you soon Miss Voulier." With that she left my newly cleaned office.

I sent everything back to my apartment and followed suit. With the exams done I was no longer needed at the castle, I really didn't feel like staying there eather. All the happy students, all the glad staff. I just couldn't deal with it all anymore.

George and Lucas were still in France, so I started to pack up. There really wasn't much to pack up, only my school stuff which was shoved into a trunk in a few seconds, and the clothes that George and I had. I packed everything up in about twenty minuites, using magic of course.

I was just about ready to sent everything to the new house when George and Lucas flooed in, Stephanie was still at Beauxbatons, she would be home soon as she finished the last of her exams.

"'Low love, nice work, we've almost finished up in France, wanna' go see the house now?"There was a low undertone of giddyness to Georges somber voice,"If you don't I understand."

"Course I want to see the house!" I inisited, truthfuly I wanted to go to the edge of the earth and just cry there. It wasn't fair that everyone was dead. That I was alone, that I had to deal with Stephanie and Lucas. Not that I didn't love them, its just that Stephanie was just barely younger then I was, she was almost fifteen and I was barely twenty-one.

"Aunt Izzy?"Lucas asked quietly, he looked up at me his eyes wide,"Do I get to stay with you? Or do I have to go somewhere else?"

He was ten and I felt so sorry for him, "You'll stay with us of course! Come to our house for holidays, where else would you go?"George asked,"You're family, buddy, need not worry about that."

I looked at George, he seemed to knwo what to say to Lucas,"I grew up with two younger siblings, I get it,"George muttered to me, "Lets apprate!"

Lucas nodded brightly and grabbed ahold of my arm I took Georges, because he knew where we were going. I hated appration, but George and Lucas kept me grounded and steady when we landed.

I stood in a field in front of a big blue house. A porch wraped aorund it and I could see a bit of water behind the house, a lake. It was big, and had that homey feeling. I loved in instantly. "I love it already."

"Can I go play on the tire swing?"Lucas asked brightly. "Sure!" I smiled and watched him run out back.

George led me inside, the house had eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a big kitchen dining room, basement, attaic, it was perfect for a big family. George and I had our own bathroom, equipt with a big tub.

"I really love it,"I said after George had given me the grand tour,"Its perfect, absoultly perfect. Is that a lake in the back?"

"Yes! That was the selling point. Its perfect, we can go swimming, we have lots of trees, its a fantastic house, we can set up a quiddich field! We're within walking distance of the wizard village of Argur Town! I'm looking for some shop space there to start up a branch there!"

I kissed George, "I love you,"I said seriously.

"I love you too Iz,"George said a bit stunned,"If I didn't I wouldn't be here, I love that kid I love. My family is yours, yours is mine. We'll do everything we can."

Lucas ran into the house,"When do we get to move in Aunt Izzy?" He asked brightly.

I looked at George,"Whenever we get everything packed up Lucas,"I pulled him to my side.

"Mum wants to have us over for dinner, so you don't have to do any work. Then we can get all the stuff here,"George said.

We apprated to the Burrow, landing just outside the back door by the kitchen. From outside I could hear Molly and Fleur humming the same off pitch tune, a baby making cooing noises, and low chatter. Both Daniellle and Audry were inside.

"Hi Molly,"I said when I walked in,"Thanks for all the help." She gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek. "Have you all met Lucas?"I asked as an after thought. Audry and Danielle both looked at Lucas, trying to find the resembelance and figure it out. Neather Arthur or Percey were home yet.

"Any time dear,"Molly said brightly, "Have you seen Victorie or Teddy yet?"

I turned to look at Danielle and Audry, both were holding something. "I'm watching Teddy for the week, giving Andromadia a break." I walked over to where Danielle and Audry sat, George and Lucas went out to the garden to have some fun do-gnoming it.

Teddy sat on Danielles lap, gurgeling and smiling. I could see Remus in his face, in his features, but he had Tonks' smile, and her abalities, his hair was bright turquoise, and when I neered it turned pink. He'd be a real sight for Muggle kids. "'Low Teddy,"I poked his stomach getting a giggle from the little boy. I looked at what Audry was holding.

Victorie. She lay in Audry's arms perfectly content, her curly silvery blonde hair was held back by a pink band, her eyes were open and bright blue. Quite shocking blue actually. I could tell that she would be really beautiful when she was older.

"Wow, she's beautiful Fleur,"I said as I picked up Victorie so Audry could go to the bathroom. "Looks just like you."

"Thankfully, cant imagain the pook kid looking like my brother,"George said as he walked in with Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"Oh hush George!"Fleur chided brandishing a spoon at him, "My Bill, ez very handsom." Bill kissed Fleur and came over to where I stood holding his daughter. "You don't have any _Veela_ in you, non?"Fleur asked me.

"Nope, not that I know anyway, why do you ask?"

"Told you i'm not the only one!"Danielle protested from becide me,"You kinda look like Fleur!"

I looked at the tall, silvery blonde haired woman, who had perfected features and a shape that a woman with a barely three month old baby shouldn't have. Fleur was perfect, I was pretty but not Veela. Not close to Veela, nor would I want to be.

"I don't see it,"I protested handing over Victorie. "But George wheres Lucas?"

"Out back playing with gnomes."

Molly looked at me sympathetic, "What school will he go to?"Danielle asked.

I bit my bottom lip,"Im going to have Stephanie explaine Beauxbatons to him, and George and I are gonna explaine Hogwarts to him let him decide."

"Were you excepted to both schools?"Bill asked.

We all piled around the table, I couldn't help but feel joy to be sitting here, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Audry and Percy, Charlie and Danielle. Everyone had someone, myself included. Lucas sat at my side next to Teddy, who was tryin to feed himself mashed carrotts, and not doing it well. I was about to move to help him, but Lucas did it first, he took the spoon from Teddy and helped the little boy feed himself.

Lucas was half my age, but we had still the same family ideas. If someone needed help, help them. Thats what we were taught by my father. He always said that we should do whatever we could to help someone.

"When does Stephanie get home?"

"Same time as Ginny and Hermione."

Molly nodded and smiled sadly,"How's she dealing?"

I bit my bottom lip, I haden't been with Stephanie much in her life so I didn't know how she felt, "Im really not sure, I haven't spent much time with her since Lauren died so I really can't be sure."

Everyone looked saddened, they had all lost someone. I felt bad for Lucas, both his parents were dead, but he had also looked at his grandmother as a mother figure. Poor kid was in the same boat I was, we had no one. Stephanie had her mothers family.

We were interputed by an owl flying into the window, "I thought that owl died?"Percy asked when he walked over to the window.

"He did,"Molly said, she looked scared.

Lucas and I both started laughing, "Thats Steph's owl, Herring. He's almost blind." Looks of calming passed everyone, no one wanted a dead owl to suddenly fly into the window. Percy brought me the letter and opened the window wide for the owl.

_Aunt Izzy,_

_It was aranged by my headmistress that I could just floo home, so i'll be at your apartment at seven thirty. I shall see you then._

_-Stephanie_

"Steph is coming to the apartment to the apartment at seven thirty,"I told George, who nodded.

"Did you hear Ginny has been recuited by the Holyhead Haripies?"Bill asked brightly.

"Did she really!"George demanded looking excidadly,"Thats our girl."

I would have loved to play quiddich, it was such an amazing sport, but I was never very good. I looked at Georges watch.. seven twenty. "I'll be back in a moment, I have to go get Stephanie."

I decided to floo, it was easier then appration. I sent everything to the new house, so we wouldn't have to come back after I brought Steph to the burrow. I walked around the apartment, it was really small, but it was above the shop so maybe a worker would like it. George and I would put it up for rent.

I sat down against the wall in front of the fireplace, this had been such a depressing year. I lost April, my mother, Lauren who was like a sister, two years ago in March I lost my Brother and Father. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Before Voldemort was at large.

Stephanie appeared in the fireplace, her blonde hair tied back from her pretty face. She looked more like Joseph then Lucas did, Lucas looked like his mother, expect for the hair, he has my brothers light blonde hair.

Neather of us said anything, Stephaine just came over and hugged me tightly. She had been trying to keep herself together, but she was finaly able to cry. After who knows how long Stephanie pulled away from me and looked aournd.

"B... Quite zee oouse you ave 'ere." It took Stephaine a moment to figure out how to phrase her sentence in english, she reminded me of Fleur when I first met her at the triwizard tournament.

"We moved,"I said,"We have a beautiful house neer a small wizarding village, you'll love it. And about that owl, we're getting you a new one at first chance."

Stephanie looked up at me,"Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi? Je vous connais a peine." I spoke perfect french, but she spoke fast making me have to think about her statement first. 'Why are you doing all this for me? I barely know me.'

It was true, Laure and Joseph lived across france from where April and I did, I had only ever interacted with Stephanie at holidays. "You're my family Steph, so is Lucas. You both will live with George and I. I'm doing this because its what I should."

Stephanie knew what she watned to blurt out in french, but took her a moment to figure it out in english,"Thank you so much, does your George like us? Does 'ee like Lucas?"

"I believe so, he really likes Lucas. So I see no problem in anything. So yes, we'll get you an owl so you can owl your friends."

Stephanie hugged me again,"Merci! Merci! Je ne veus pas viver avec ma famille meres! Ils ne me laissent pas s'amuser!" I do not want to live with my mothers family! They do not let me have fun.

"We should get back to the burrow before they think something went wrong. Do you know Gabrielle Delacour?"

Stephanie nodded and watched as I sent her trunk and empty bird cage to our new house, "Oui, she is in third year. Why?"

"Her sister married Georges brother,"I said. "Gabrielle will probably be around a bit I believe." We apprated back to the burrow to see Lucas, Harry, Ron and George all wereteling a six foot tall gnome.

Stephanie looked at the sight with wide eyes and a nervous grinn, "Aunt Izzy?"When she said Izzy, it sounded like easy. "Vhat are zey doing?"

"I don't even want to know, lets just go inside,"I led Stephanie inside, scirting away from the boys werestling match.

Teddy was sitting on the table messing in a bowl of whip cream, "This is my neice Stephanie,"I said when I walked in. Stephanie looked around nervously. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, Molly, Fleur, Danielle and Audry all stood or sat in the kitchen, all talking about random things.

After a little while Ron, Harry, George and Lucas all stumbled in dirty, covered in scratches and grass. "Who's going to meet Ginny and Hermione tomorow?"Molly asked.

"We are of course,"Ron said, "Harry and I."

"Okay. Do you think they did good on their N.E.W.T's?"Molly asked me.

I nodded,"I know both Ginny and Hermione were very prepared for the N.E.W.T's, I believe they both did fantastic."

Not long after Stephanie, Lucas, George and I went back to our home. Stephanie was just excied as I was, she started gibbering in French that Lucas and I understood perfectly, but poor George was pretty confused.

"Steph,"I said cutting her rant off,"D'you think you could try to speak english. George doesn't understand french yet."

The blonde girl flushed and nodded,"Sorriee, I will try my best. Et is just that most of my lessons are infact in french so."

"Steph?"Lucas asked,"Do I have to go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts?"

Stephanie looked at me nervously,"Its your choice, eather Hogwarts like April, Joesph and I or Beauxbatons like Steph and your mother."

Lucas looked nervous,"What's Hogwarts like?"

"Well its this realy big castle..."George and Lucas walked off as George explained in full detail about Hogwarts. Stephanie and I watched them go up the stairs with the same look of slight confusion and amusement, "Wanna see your room?"I asked her.

Stephanie nodded and hurried to get her trunk, "We have some boxes at your house that we have to get tomorow, but for now here,"I led her up stairs and showed her the bedroom furthest away from Georges and mine.

"Et ez very big,"Stephanie said,"I can see zee lake!" Stephanie sat down on the cott we had set up. "We'll get your bed and everything here tomorow. For now is there anything you need?"

"I am very tired, I would like some sleep."

"Okay,"I said,"George and I will just be downstairs if you need anything. We'll go to Diagon alley to get your owl, I dont think your old one is going to make it back from France."

Stephanie smiled,"Ez not mine, ee belongs to zee school."

I nodded,"That explaines a lot, well goodnight, Steph."

"Bon nuit Tante Izzy,"Stephanie said sleeply not realising she spoke in french.

I went downstairs to find a bunch of things zipping around. George stood in the middle of of everything waving his wand around. "Lucas go to bed?"

George nodded and smiled at me,"How are you doing?"

I couldn't repress my sigh,"I just want to speak in french." George shot me a puzzled look, "I want to be home. In france. I want to just be getting home from Hogwarts, I want to be getting ready to write coded letters to you and Fred with April and I want to be hugging my father when he picks me up form the the station. I want everything to be the way it should have been."

George hugged me tightly, "Its okay love,"He murrmured into my hair,"I promice everything'll work out."

George and I went to bed not long after we put everything away. We had the bed we shared over the shop, but we both agreed a bigger bed would be nice.

"Aunt Izzy! Theres someone here to see you,"Stephanie called loudly, starteling me from sleep. George was no longer in bed, so I assumed he was downstairs with Stephanie and Lucas.

I groaned and made my way downstairs, the sun was high in the sky and the clock read 12. "Thanks for letting me sleep in,"I muttered to George, who was in the kitchen. I went to the living room to see an aging woman with a sharp nose and beady eyes.

"Can I help you?"I asked.

"Isabelle Voulier?"She asked, her voice was thickly accented french, like Stephanies, mine and Lucas'.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Antoinette Conrad, I am 'ere to collect Stephanie, and Lucas. My grandchildren."

I could feel the blood fade from my face,"I am sorry madame, that is not an option. They have chosen to stay with me, and I am the godmother."

Her eyes narrowed,"Vhat makes you thenk you can raise zhese children? You are but a chid yourself!"

"I am not a child, I am young, but I won't let anything happen to them. They are happy here, you need not worry, I will write updates to you, and they may visit. But Stephanie and Lucas need someone who understand what they need."

Antoniette looked down her nose at me,"I vant to have contact with zem at holidays, you and your..."

"Fiencee."

"May join us at holidays. I excpect a weekly letter as to vhat zey are doing, Merci, Au revoir!" With that Antoinette turned on the spot and disapprated

"She never listens to anyone,"Lucas said in awe.

"She didn't really want you giys to go stay with her, she just wanted to know that I woud take care of you two. Now why don't you go get dressed and we'll go to Diagon Alley."

Lucas looked at George,"Uncle George and I are going to Ireland to work on his shop!"

"Okay, Steph and I will go. Have fun, don't make anymore bunnypuffs. Charlie is lovely but I ask you not to bring more."

Both boys nodded and gibbered excidadly about some product. I was about to make my way upstairs, when I was hit my a wave of neausa. I was very thankful for the many bathrooms the house had.

Stephanie held my hair as my dinner last night made a reapeareance. "Aunt Izzy, are you alright?"

I sat stil for a moment, "Oui, go get dressed, I feel fine now." When I cae form the bathroom George shot me a puzzled look,"Must have been something I ate."

George nodded,"If you don't feel okay I'm sure Steph doesn't min..."

"Don't worry George, i'm fine,"I smiled at him,"Go have fun with Lucas, and thanks for getting everything else from France."

"You were asleep so Steph and I did it,"George smiled.

Stephanie and I went to get her a new owl, we also went to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Stepanie was amazed with the place and wanted to buy everything. She got a small white owl that she named Horret. I never felt sick again.

"Merci, Aunt Izzy,"Stephanie said when we got back home, "I... appreaciate it."

I hugged her,"Any time Steph. Want to take a walk up to the wizard village with me?"

Stephanie nodded brightly and followed me from the house. It was only about a ten minuite walk to the village. There were a few pubs, a plant shop, a Honeydukes, and loads of people. It was a nice little place, Stephanie and I went into one of the pubs 'the purple unicorn' and got a butterbeer.

"Do you think one of my friends would be able to come and visit for a few days?"Stephanie asked heasatently as we drank.

"Of course,"I said,"I dubt George wil mind. Who would you like to come?"

"My best friend Juilet Duport she has a 'ard family life, so I usualy invite her over for most or all of zee summer."

"Whats wrong with her family?"

Stephanie looked at her bottle,"Her mozer died when she was a baby, her fazer is now abusive, I 'ate for 'er to 'ave to deal with zat."

"He hits her?"

"Oui,"Stephanie said somely. "She stays at schoo for holidays because 'ee doesen't want 'er zere."

"You may write when you get home,"I said slowly,"What does he do for her?"

"Nothing,"Stephanie said,"She 'az to work to get her money for school things. She 'az a job in a small store."

I had never done without anything, infact I had more then anything I could ever need. My family had acumulated a lot of money over the years, George also had quite a bit of money form his success in the store. Money really wasn't much of a question for George and I.

"Tell her to come for the full summer,"I said, "I'll tell George when we get back. I'll even go pick her up in the morning."

Stephanie looked at me wide eyed,"Non, J'ai.. I can't ask for zat! et is too much."

"Non, non. It isn't, its not like she'll be any trouble, it gives you someone to do stuff with, lets go."

Stephanie stood up and looked at me teary eyed,"My mama always said zat ef I needed anything that you would be zee person to call, because you would do anything for anyone, why are you like zat?"

I thought that over for a moment, "It's the way I was raised Steph, by my father. Thats what he taught me, do anything I could for anyone. Its not a big deal, she's your friend and she's in trouble so she can come stay with us."

"Thank you, so much."

When Stephanie and I got back Lucas, George, Ginny and Harry all sat in the living room. Stephanie hurried up to her room,"Her friend Juilet is comming to stay with us,"I looked at George carefuly,"She's having problems at home. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, just gives her someone to do stuff with, since Lucas has Gabrielle."

"Isn't she just a year younger then Stephanie?"Harry asked.

"No, she's just going into second year, acording to Fleur."

I nodded. Ginny and Harry had just stoped by to say hello and left not long after,Stephanie cooked for us, I didin't know she could cook, but she was realy good. Not Molly Weasley good, but pretty good.

After we ate I was really tired so I took a bath and went to bed, I told Stephanie to come wake me up in the morning when she heard form Juliet. I don't know why I was so tired, it wasn't like me.


End file.
